


How am I Supposed to Pretend I Never Wanna See You Again?

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: One-shots [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Coffee Shop, First Meeting, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Protective!Mickey, Sexual blackmail, Studying, and it isn't explicit, mickey and lip are roommates, nothing that isn't really on shameless, schemes, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: Mickey overhears that Ian has a problem with one of his professors. Mickey decides to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from prompts for the moment, and this just came to me! 
> 
> Not taking prompts atm, but here's my Tumblr:  
> cantfuckinbelievethis

Mickey was having the greatest fucking dream about Ryan Guzman and some chocolate body paint when he was suddenly awoken. First thing he noticed was how fucking uncomfortable he was and how stiff his neck was.  
  
     _Think of all the luck you got, know that it’s not for naught,_ the alarm clock across the room sung.  
  
    It was far too far to pick up and toss at the wall, so it forced Mickey to open his eyes. He frowned, realising he had fallen asleep on his desk — well, more specifically, his books. He cringed as he lifted his cheek to realise he had also drooled all over himself and his books.  
  
    ‘Fucking _Christ_ ,’ he groaned as he pulled himself up, going over and shutting the damn clock off.  
  
    His roommate must’ve left his alarm on again despite the fact that he knew he wasn’t coming back to the dorms that night. No, he was off banging his girlfriend, probably. It was such a pity when Mickey found out that his hot as fuck roommate had a girlfriend. Also kind of sucked when he found out that his roommate was also kind of an asshole who did things like got blown when Mickey was in the room.  
  
    ‘Sorry, Mickey, thought you were asleep.’ Lip had shrugged it off, clearly thinking of it as nothing, when Mickey was about ready to _wring_ his fucking neck.  
  
    Quickly checking the time, Mickey realised that maybe he should thank Lip for leaving his alarm on, because Mickey was going to be late for class unless he left right the fuck now. Jumping over to his closet to grab the least stained hoodie there, he pulled it on. He was about to leave when he realised that he forgot his books. He headed back over to his desk and wiped the drool off them before shoving them into a backpack, swinging it over his shoulder and pretty much racing out the door.  
  
    Once he had made it out of the dorms, he figured he had enough time to dawdle for a bit now. Letting out a few pants — my fucking God was he unfit — he slowed his pace and pulled out a smoke. As he strolled across campus, dragging his feet, he thanked Christ that it was his only class of the day. After this, he could just go and relax for a bit before heading out to work. He was making his way around the library to the Physics building when he spotted a girl and a huffy redhead stomping out of the Lit building.  
  
    ‘A fucking _D minus_ ,’ the redhead seethed, holding out a handful of papers in front of him. ‘Can you believe that shit? You know he totally has it out for me because I refuse to suck his dick for a good grade.’  
  
    The redhead was being loud enough that Mickey could hear him a few feet away, and he immediately felt bad for the kid. He’d heard that a professor in the Lit department was a fucking perve from one of the girls in his class who’d deferred into doing an Architecture degree.  
  
    ‘Yes, Ian, I know, but unless you report him, what the fuck can we do about it?’ the girl with the colourful dreads responded, sounding defeated.  
  
    ‘If I report him, it’ll just make things worse,’ the redhead, Ian, dismissed. ‘A kid from the Southside standing up to fucking _Lishman_? They’ll laugh me outta the fucking room.’  
  
    Mickey took a drag from his cigarette, remembering how the girl in his class had said that they didn’t believe her because she’d had no proof. They’d looked into it, but she believed most of the administration just dismissed it as a lie so they didn’t bother looking too hard. The two were only a step away from Mickey now.  
  
    ‘It’s bullshit, man,’ the girl sympathised. ‘I’m sorry.’  
  
    Ian sighed as they passed Mickey. ‘I just don’t know what to do.’  
  
    Mickey couldn’t help but take a look at Ian up closer. The dude was pretty fuckin’ hot, and Mickey was partial to redheads. So what if he stared longer than he probably should’ve? Before he looked away, though, Ian looked up and their eyes met. Ian frowned slightly, watching as Mickey took a drag from his cigarette — _FUCK_ on full display. Mickey had no idea what to do so he just nodded in greeting and watched as Ian did the same before looking back at his friend, who had continued the conversation.  
  
    As Mickey entered the Physics building, trying to enjoy the heating as he made his way to class, he thought about Ian. It sucked that there was nothing he could do about it. This geriatric viagroid was pretty much blackmailing him and ruining his education because he wanted to get his dick wet. Biting his lip in thought, Mickey wondered if there was anything that maybe he could do about that.  
  
    He wasn’t doing it for the chance to maybe see Ian again, no, definitely not. He was just being a good citizen. This guy was a jackass who needed to be taught a lesson. Ian wasn’t fucking cute and Mickey didn’t want to see him again. He just didn’t.  
  
    Okay?!  
  


* * *

  
‘What do you know about Lishman?’ Mickey asked from his bed as Lip hunched over his desk, typing up an essay.  
  
    ‘Can this wait?’ Lip asked distractedly, clearly not listening to Mickey at all. ‘I have an essay due—’  
  
    ‘Well, maybe if you hadn’t spent all of last night with your fingers inside your girlfriend instead of on a keyboard, you would have the time to answer my fuckin’ question.’  
  
    Lip sighed. ‘Fuck you, Mickey.’ Shutting his laptop, he slid the window open and lit a cigarette, moving up to sit closer to the open window. Finally, he faced Mickey and said, ‘Alright, go ahead. I’m all ears.’  
  
    ‘Lishman. What do you know about him?’  
  
    Lip snorted. ‘I know he’s trying to fuck my brother.’  
  
    Mickey nodded. ‘Apparently he’s trying to fuck everyone. I heard he’s blackmailing some kid and giving him bad grades to try and get him to fuck him.’  
  
    ‘Where’d you hear that?’ Lip frowned, seeming concerned.  
  
    ‘Walked past the kid talking about it to his friend. Redhead? Yea high?’ Mickey lifted his hand to a non-specific height.  
  
    ‘Yeah, that’s my brother. Ian.’  
  
    Of fuckin’ course Ian would be Lip’s brother. Just his luck, Ian’s probably just like his asshole brother. He’d still help Ian out, obviously, but now he’s not so sure if he wants to see him again. Sure, he liked Lip fine enough now, but it was more like having a friend you kinda wanna punch sometimes. No way would he date the dude.  
  
    ‘Oh.’  
  
    ‘Why’re you asking?’ Lip smirked. ‘You thinking of White Knighting your way into my brother’s pants?’  
  
    Mickey scowled. ‘Fuck off. No.’  
  
    Lip cackled. ‘Don’t feel bad, man. You’re not the first one to try that trick. Makes you feel any better, Ian falls for it every time. You have no idea how many pricks I’ve had to scare away.’ He eyed Mickey for a moment, assessing him. ‘Can’t say I wouldn’t mind you dating him, though. You’re like…two times better than the ones before.’  
  
    ‘I’m not tryn’a date your fuckin’ brother, man. Just wanna help him out. I know that if it were Mandy who was goin’ through that, I couldn’t just sit around with my dick in my hands like _some people_ , Phillip.’  
  
    Lip’s jaw clenched and he growled out, ‘You don’t think I’ve tried everything I can think of? The only thing I haven’t done is fucking bribe the perve, but he’s filthy rich and I’m shit poor, so.’  
  
    ‘You may be smart, but I doubt you’ve pulled off some of the shit I have,’ Mickey said airily before getting off his bed and pulling on the same old hoodie. ‘Anything else you know about the douchebag before I head off to work?’  
  
    Lip rolled his eyes. ‘Only other thing I’ve got is that he’s got a wife and kids. Kids aren’t really kids anymore, but still.’  
  
    Mickey nodded to himself before flipping Lip off on his way out.  
  


* * *

  
Coffee shops weren’t really Mickey’s scene in general. Usually there were fuckin’ hipsters all over the place, finishing their _ground-breaking_ novel or screenplay, but the college one was more full of exhausted college students looking for a caffeine fix. So it was a good place to work. If you can ignore the sometimes teary looks that the students sometimes had on their faces. He’d grown immune to tears now, though.  
  
    As soon as he stepped in the door, he noticed it was pretty empty besides three students. There was a freshman asleep in one of the booths, hand still wrapped around a now-cold coffee. There was a professor chatting away to her phone, arguing about who got what lecture theatre next week. And Ian.  
  
    Ian was sat at his own booth, books spread out across the four-person table. His red hair was wild as if he’d been running his fingers through it, and he had bags under his eyes. He was chewing on the end of a pen and scowling in frustration at the pad of paper in front of him. He didn’t have any food or drink, yet, so Mickey would probably get to be the one to bring it to him. At least, that’s what he pathetically hoped.  
  
    As if some higher power had answered his prayers, his co-worker and sister, Mandy, handed him a plate of carrot cake and a cup of coffee as soon as he’d gotten his apron on. ‘You’re late, shitdick. I had to remake this coffee just so you could bring it to Ian still hot.’  
  
    Mickey frowned at her. ‘Why were you waiting for me to bring it to him?’  
  
    Mandy scoffed. ‘He’s hot and gay as hell. When Lip and I went on that… _horrendous_ date, he took me back to his place and I met Ian. I went to hit on him—’  
  
    ‘You hit on your date’s brother?’ Mickey arched his eyebrows, torn between laughing and feeling sorry for Lip.  
  
    Mandy shrugged. ‘Date was fucking awful and a girl has needs. _Anyway_ , he told me he was gay. When Lip found out and got over his little hissy fit about it, he joked that I was probably the female version of Ian’s type.’  
  
    ‘And you think I’m the dude version of you?’ Mickey asked in disbelief.  
  
    ‘Fuck you, you’d be so lucky.’ Mandy scowled. ‘Now go and give him his goddamn carrot cake.’  
  
    ‘Carrot cake for the carrot boy,’ Svetlana commented breezily from her perch atop the counter, filing her nails.  
  
    ‘When the fuck did _you_ get there?’ Mickey asked.  
  
    ‘I’ve been here whole time.’ Svetlana rolled her eyes. ‘You just not notice because I don’t have penis for you to stare at.’  
  
    ‘Fuck off.’ Mickey grabbed the cake and coffee before strolling over to Ian, trying his best to give off an air of confidence as he approached the table. ‘Aye, you order coffee and cake?’  
  
    Ian tiredly looked up from his notepad, where there were endless messy scribbles, and smiled slightly. ‘Yeah, thanks.’  
  
    Mickey looked down at the table, wondering where the fuck he was supposed to put the plates down. Every square inch was covered in books and papers. Ian seemed to notice and scrambled to create a space. As he did, he knocked a book off the table and it landed at Mickey’s feet. He placed down the plates before picking up the book.  
  
     _Introduction to Romanticism in Literature_ , read the cover.  
  
    ‘What are you studying?’ Mickey asked as he put the book back down. ‘I mean…obviously Literature, but…like…what?’  
  
     _Very smooth, Mick_ , he hissed to himself. Now he probably looked like an absolute fuckin’ moron.  
  
    Ian’s smile just grew and he said, ‘I’m studying Literature, yeah, but right now I’m doing a pretty big essay on the concept of the Romantic hero. Like, why the Romantics put so much weight on it and the general concept of it and how they transformed the idea of…I’m sorry, I’m rambling…’  
  
    Mickey only grinned; he enjoyed seeing Ian get so passionate talking about it. ‘Nah, man, I asked. How are you doin’ on it? Think you’re gonna ace it?’  
  
    Ian’s expression dropped and Mickey thought he might know why. ‘Ah…I don’t know. Just…try my best, I guess.’  
  
    Svetlana whistled from the front, clearly trying to get Mickey’s attention. He glanced back to see her waving him to do his fucking job, and he turned back to Ian, feeling bad for making him obviously remember how shitty his professor was.  
  
    ‘Um…well, good luck, man. You look like you’re studyin’ hard, so I’m sure you’ll do great.’ Mickey inched away, knowing he should get back to work.  
  
    Ian smiled half-heartedly. ‘Thanks. And thanks for the food and all that.’  
  
    Mickey nodded, turning back to head over to the counter. He glanced back and looked at how downtrodden Ian was, before deciding he definitely had to do something about this. This was bullshit that he worked so hard and got none of the merits of it because he refused to get some old fucker off.  
  


* * *

  
‘Need your help with something.’  
  
    Svetlana sighed, continuing to fix her lipstick with her nail and not even glancing Mickey’s way. ‘What is it now?’  
  
    ‘You say that like I ask you for favours often. I need you to seduce some old fuck for me so I can take photos of it.’  
  
    Svetlana stopped short, turning to Mickey. ‘Porn is free on internet now. Also, I did not think tits were your thing.’  
  
    Mickey screwed up his face in disgust. ‘Fuck, not to fuckin’ get off on it, _Christ_. I just need you to at least get his hand on your ass or somethin’ so I can blackmail him like he’s been doing to some students.’  
  
    Svetlana’s face darkened at this and merely asked, ‘When and where?’  
  


* * *

  
‘Hey,’ Lip said as he entered the room a few days later and Mickey quickly shut their shared laptop. Lip eyed him for a moment. ‘You looking at porn?’  
  
    Mickey scowled. ‘No…Just got something done about Lishman.’  
  
    Lip’s eyes widened and he jumped over to sit on the bed next to Mickey, nudging him with his shoulder. ‘Show me.’  
  
    Mickey huffed before opening the laptop, revealing a picture of Svet pressed against Lishman, his hand squeezing her ass. ‘Just a little bit of leverage.’  
  
    ‘Holy shit,’ Lip laughed slightly. ‘I can’t believe you did this.’ He paused, looking at Mickey. ‘You did good, Mickey. More than most people would do. Thanks.’  
  
    ‘Didn’t do it for you,’ Mickey mumbled.  
  
    ‘I know,’ Lip responded haughtily as he stood. ‘Speaking of which, I’m inviting you to a party tonight that the sophomores are throwing. Mandy and Svet are going so you won’t be completely alone…and Ian’s gonna be there.’  
  
    Mickey frowned up at his roommate, who was getting changed into more party attire. ‘Are you trying to set me up with your brother?’  
  
    Lip shrugged. ‘You do what you want, all I’m sayin’ is that Ian’s gonna be there. Starts at nine in the Hudson building. Don’t be late.’  
  
    ‘Where are you goin’?’  
  
    Lip smirked. ‘Amanda’s. Don’t worry, we’re going back to hers after the party.’  
  
    Mickey almost got down on his knees and thanked the big man upstairs for that. He didn’t know if he could last another night listening to Lip bone his girlfriend.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey was sleeping on the balcony outside one of the abandoned classrooms after class when he was awoken to a loud _whoop_! He sat up sharply, bashing his head on the grate above him before turning to look out over the quad to see what the fuck it was. His eyes widened and a slow grin crossed his face as he saw Ian sprinting across the quad towards his friends, one of whom was Mandy. He was holding a paper high in the air and grinning widely.  
  
    ‘ _A fucking minus_ , bitches!’ he pretty much screamed, making everyone look at him.  
  
    Mickey chuckled to himself as Ian’s friends gathered around him, hugging or looking down at the paper in shock. Mickey gazed down at Ian softly as he grinned, high off the grade he’d been earning all along and the congratulations of his friends. Letting out a sigh, Mickey laid back down and thought to himself that he would definitely be going to that party tonight.  
  


* * *

  
The last thing he’d expected as he walked into the party was to have Ian come over to him immediately. The dork was grinning widely and _still_ holding his essay in his hand. In the other hand he had a beer. Mandy and Svet came after him, looking exhausted already. Probably from looking after an obviously tipsy Ian.  
  
    ‘Mick, I got an A minus!’ he announced loudly, thrusting the essay against Mickey’s chest.  
  
    Mickey laughed a little when Mandy rolled her eyes. ‘Told you, didn’t I?’  
  
    ‘Yeah…’ Ian blushed, looking down a little. ‘Guess you could say you’re my…good luck charm, or somethin’.’  
  
    ‘ _Okay_ ,’ Mandy interrupted, looking embarrassed for her friend. ‘Let’s go and get you some food to sober up a bit, huh, Ian?’  
  
    Ian nodded and followed Svet as she led the way to the food table. Mandy sighed and turned back to Mickey, giving him a look that said she was so done with this shit already.  
  
    ‘He’s been telling everyone.’ Mandy paused for a moment, seeming to be debating something before asking, ‘You…didn’t have anything to do with getting Lishman off his back, right?’  
  
    Mickey clicked his tongue and shook his head, deciding it was better to keep it to himself. ‘Guess the guy just came to his senses.’  
  
    Mandy smirked. ‘Right.’  
  
    Just then, Ian accidentally tipped an entire tray of food over and Mandy rushed over to help them pick it all up. Mickey observed with a cringe, thinking maybe now wasn’t the best time to try and talk to Ian. He decided to just enjoy the party and maybe try another time.  
 

* * *

  
Mickey was chilling in the corner and watching the party as he enjoyed a beer a few hours later when Ian approached him again, looking quite a bit more sober. He smiled sheepishly as he stopped next to Mickey, a bottle of water in his hand.  
  
    ‘Sorry about before,’ he said. ‘They’ve been plying me with water and food, so I’m feeling a little more stable now. And I just wanted to say thanks.’  
  
    Mickey frowned. ‘Why’s that?”  
  
    ‘Well…when I confronted Lishman and asked why he was giving me the right grades _now_ , he mumbled something about _fuck you up_ …Kind of connected the dots.’ Ian nodded down to Mickey’s knuckles.  
  
    Mickey immediately schooled his features to try and look aloof. ‘You sayin’ I had somethin’ to do with that?’  
  
    Ian smirked slightly. ‘That’s exactly what I’m saying. Also, I think I really should thank you properly for it. You wanna go get a cup of coffee? Sober me up some more?’  
  
    ‘Right now?’ Mickey glanced around the party, thinking that it was probably at its peak now. Why would Ian want to leave to have some coffee with him?  
  
    Ian nodded. ‘Yeah. Kinda want some quiet, anyway. Been studying too hard for a few days. Need to chill out.’  
  
    Mickey shrugged, pulling on his hoodie. ‘Alright. Let’s go, Gallagher.’  
  
    Ian grinned before following Mickey out the door.  
  


* * *

  
_Think of all the luck you got, know that it’s not for naught._  
  
    ‘Why the fuck do you have an alarm on?’ Ian groaned against Mickey’s chest as he woke up the next morning. ‘It’s fucking Saturday.’  
  
    ‘Your fuckin’ brother, man,’ Mickey croaked back, mouth dry.  
  
    ‘Well, turn it off.’ Ian rolled off Mickey and nudged him.  
  
    Mickey groaned, pulling himself out from under the comfortable, warm sheets into the cold air. He was only in his boxers, which made it even more motivational to turn off the alarm and return to bed as quickly as possible. He paused just before climbing back in, gazing down at the gorgeous redhead spread out in his bed.  
  
    As soon as he was back under the covers, Ian wrapped himself around him, snuggling back into his chest. ‘When we wake up, let’s go for another round, yeah?’  
  
    Mickey nodded, really not seeing any downside to that plan. ‘Yeah, sure, man.’  
  
    ‘And, Mick?’  
  
    Mickey looked down to see Ian’s big, green eyes looking up at him.  
  
    Ian pressed his lips against Mickey’s in a soft, grateful kiss. He pulled away after a moment and mumbled, ‘Thanks.’  
  
    He almost immediately flopped back down and went back to sleep. As Mickey listened to the boy softly snoring against his chest, he couldn’t help but think of how absolutely worth it that whole plan was.


End file.
